The supply of supplemental oxygen to consumers in homes and other settings is an important and growing segment of the health and leisure industry. Oxygen can be supplied to a user by liquid or compressed oxygen with an appropriate vaporization or pressure regulation system and a gas delivery mechanism. Alternatively, oxygen can be supplied by the generation of oxygen using a small onsite air separation device or medical oxygen concentrator located near the user that delivers the generated oxygen via a cannula or nozzle.
Oxygen concentrators often are preferred over liquid or compressed oxygen supply systems in home, oxygen bar, and fitness center settings and air separation devices for these applications are being repurposed by numerous vendors in the health and fitness field. When portability is required the typical delivery mode is via compression of oxygen enriched air (OEA) in a pressure vessel. Typically canisters are provided that contain 1-8 liters (when measured at standard temperature and pressure) of product that is compressed to between 20 and 150 atmospheres. The highly compressed gas is held in containers made of aluminum, steel, or other suitable material, and is often referred to as “canned oxygen.” Unlike medical oxygen, which is delivered continuously or as a bolus triggered by inhalation, supplemental oxygen users typically actuate a valve that releases a 50 to 200 ml burst of OEA, which is directed at the nose and/or mouth during inhalation. Five to 40 bursts per container are typically provided. Various benefits are attributed to the practice of breathing OEA including, but not limited to: increased stamina, reduced fatigue, improved mental acuity and focus, improved complexion, improved general health, and reduced hangovers, jet lag, altitude sickness, headaches, general fatigue, and effects of airborne pollution. As a result, “canned oxygen” or “recreational oxygen” is often used by athletes, city dwellers, business people, alcohol consumers, and others concerned about their general health. While there is not yet strong scientific validation for the claims made by proponents of the casual use of OEA, its use is rapidly increasing as cities become more polluted, stress levels increase, and people become more interested in health and performance issues. Since there are no restrictions on the frequency of use of canned oxygen, it can be overused, causing health and safety issues. Because OEA is typically provided in throw away or refillable containers, there are significant costs attached with the container and shipping. In addition, handling precautions must be observed for the product, which is a combustion accelerant and subject to explosion because the product contents are under high pressure. Also, the use of millions of throw away containers has a negative environmental impact. OEA, when used at high altitudes or to ameliorate the effects of pollution, is typically delivered in continuous mode or at each inhalation.
In addition, it has been found that oxygen or oxygen enriched air can accelerate the healing of flesh wounds and burns. Consequently, health care providers are making wound coverings and oxygen sources available to patients. Currently oxygen is provided via rental of large pressure swing adsorption (PSA) units or undersized electrochemical oxygen producers.
Thus, there is a need to provide an inexpensive, safe, and environmentally sound device and method of delivering OEA. The delivery mode preferably should provide portability, while maintaining the daily volume of OEA that users of canisters and other sources have come to expect, as well as the ability to deliver a comparable bolus of OEA without permitting overuse. There is also a need for a device that can operate in continuous mode, conserver mode, and short burst delivery mode. Also there is a need for a device that can be programmed to vary the volume of delivery relative to time. A need also exists for an inexpensive and small unit that can produce sufficient OEA for wound care therapy. The invention is directed to these, as well as other, important ends.